Fatal Attractions
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Bonnie found herself helplessly submerging into an unknown world, it scared her as she realized she didn't want to leave."And quite frankly, my dear, it's not like you had a choice to begin with." Kol/Bonnie/Damon


**A\N:** This is my first TVD fanfic, I've mostly only wrote for the Naruto fandom.. it's my first time branching in writing to somewhere else. Anyway.. I adore the characters on TVD, some more than others, and I think Bamon has a lot of potential to be an explosive pairing. But after the latest episode it's kind of hard for me to like Damon (and Stefan, whom I used to adore.. Stelena ftw!) .. he pisses me off with his 'only Elena matters' bullshit, when in the end I think he knows she will always choose Stefan. It's always Stefan, Damon. Same with Bonnie, always Elena. I could go on forever, but yeah.

Anyway, I hope people read & review and give me some pointers.

Pairing: Kol x Bonnie x Damon

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it is the property of the CW and L.J Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attraction<strong>

**I**

"Long Stories, told by strangers, the shy plaint of skin, the egregious, errands of bone and breast, bargain of fickle utopias. The world ends in tiny kisses and begins just the same."

* * *

><p>She wanted to scream, cry out loud for everyone to hear. She wanted to burn everything within her view to unrecognizable ashen crisps. All she wanted was to just drown in the agony and pain that was surrounding her heart, and let it engulf her. Instead, she let the tears fall in perpetual silence.<p>

Bonnie's eyes shifted softly once again to her mother's seemingly lifeless body, laying unmoving on the bed, a warm and wet towel sprawled over her forehead. She knew Abby wasn't dead, at least not yet. But this scene, this feeling was just so achingly familiar, as she she held her mother's cold hand in her own tiny one's. When Gram's died, her whole world had come crashing down on her shoulder's when she no longer found traces of life in her grandmother's frail body. Elena was there for her, holding her, trying to reassure her that it would be okay, everything would be okay.

But it wouldn't. Not even _close_.

Vampires had a way wrecking everything, everywhere they went they left a trail of destruction. After that, day by day she felt her disdain for them intensify. Whenever she would hear about an animal attack or something similar on some poor civilian, the first though that occurred was 'vampire'. She'd made a vow to keep her distance from them, and avoid them as if they were a bubonic plague. But fate, for some unknown reason wouldn't have it. Every other day she found herself involved with something supernatural and it was always, somehow, vampire specific. The Salvatores to be exact. Every other day they would need some sort of magical assistance from her, dangling the threat of Elena's safety in her face, and one way or another she would comply. She'd grown prone to working with them, and actually felt herself becoming a bit close to them, well Stefan at least. She _barely_ tolerated Damon, whom on rare occasions showed a _somewhat_ endearing side to him.

Bonnie knew she'd get hurt, it was inevitable and she was fully aware of that. It was expected when it concerned who she was dealing with. In fact, she'd already been hurt, both physically and mentally countless of times. She knew they had to keep Elena alive, it was everyone's main objective, and she was fine with that, being fully prepared to sacrifice herself. Elena was her like sister, she was always ready to die for her. She knew Stefan and Damon felt the same way. Stefan loved Elena, and he proved that myriad of times, and Damon proved he was ready to do anything to ensure her safety. She even respected Damon in that retrospect. She knew it'd always be Elena above all else, especially in their eyes.

She was nothing but a disposable pawn. She'd learn to accommodate to that.

But.. that didn't make the betrayal tonight any less _painful_.

She knew Elena was always first, but to witness it first hand from them without a second thought about her, it just teared her apart.

To see Stefan's guiltless eyes staring at her, no remorse, no hurt even hinted in his cold eyes. He'd never looked at her like that, with murder intent, actually _threatening_ her. It made her blood run cold, and her breath hitch in her throat. She was at lost for words, she never felt so hindered and helpless before. Her body had screamed to just push him aside and give him the most painful aneurysm of his life, but she was left immobile. A snap rang through the air, and she was aware it was Abby's neck being snapped without mercy by Damon. Simultaneously, she felt something within her snap, too. She had fallen limp to her knees, and Stefan had already disappeared.

She heard Caroline's voice telling Elena that she did not want to see her right now. Elena was being persistent, but had finally given in and requested Caroline tell Bonnie how much she loved her.

Bonnie had felt a lump in her throat, when she heard Elena leave and with a click Caroline closed the door.

Bonnie knew what happened tonight was not Elena's fault. She didn't blame Elena, though a more sadistic, angry side of her would have begged to differ. But everything that happened today was because of Elena, and a lot of losses she'd experienced that had occurred could be retraced back to Elena. It just hurt, and right now it was to painful to see her best friend. There was only so much a girl could take.

"Bonnie." Caroline's voice ranged in Bonnie's thought haze. Green eyes snapped back in to reality, staring into concerned ones. "Are you okay?" The blond offered. Caroline knew that was a stupid question to ask. Of course Bonnie wasn't okay. But what could you possibly say to make a situation like this better? She knew how Bonnie felt; her father had just died not awhile back because of his refusal to become a vampire. It was hard watching a parent die, no matter how douche-y he was, he was still her father, and he did care, in his own twisted way.

She couldn't imagine how Bonnie felt. The mother she'd just found not to long ago, was dieing right in front of her eyes.

The corner's of Bonnie's lips twitched, trying to give her a sort of smile, but failed miserably.

"Ah, um.." Caroline started again. "Maybe I should get her another towel for her forehead. I-I'll be back." She disappeared into the corridors, heading towards the bathroom.

Bonnie stood up, she placed her leather jacket on, and walked to Caroline, who was rummaging through her cupboards for a small towel.

"Hey, Caroline." The blond quickly turned around, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk.. I'll be back in a few...," She tugged a bit at her jacket. "Could you just watch over my mother for a few, call me when she wakes up?"

Caroline just nodded, understanding Bonnie's needs to clear her mind. Bonnie gave her an appreciative smile, and walked downstairs.

It took everything that she had not to burst out running.

* * *

><p>The bitter liquid burned Damon's throat, leaving a trail of the all to familiar, and all to comforting tepid sensation he loved. His ice blue eyes were in blank bemusement. He placed the bourbon bottle on the table. He started toying with his day ring as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He hadn't been able to leave it alone all night, and it left him a bit irritated at the annoying itch it left on his finger.<p>

He just had his third bottle of bourbon, the bartender was arching his eyebrow giving him a look as if he was crazy. If he only knew.

So many things had gone down tonight, and it left him less than satisfied. They had finally gotten an upper hand on the Originals, today was supposed to be the day all their problems disappeared, and the town would be safe again. But he knew their luck all to well, he shouldn't have gotten cocky. Elena blabbed to Elijah about their plan and he quickly turned on her and blackmailed them with her life. Sometimes Elena could be pretty stupid, and _too trusting_. What did she think Elijah would do anyway? Just be _peachy_ with the fact that his mother wanted them dead. Or did she feel a sense of obligation to him.

In the end, another sacrifice had to be made. There was no way, they could let Elena die, they were doing all of this for her, anyway. What would be the point if she died? They'd just have to find another way, another day.

Stefan and him knew they'd have to kill or at least take down one of the Bennet witches to stop Mama Klaus' ritual. They also knew one of them had to do the deed, and that one of them would be hated by Elena.

So they flipped a coin.

Stefan lost.

But something had flipped inside of him when Stefan sped inside. He fallowed his brother inside and heard him talking to Bonnie. He realized more than likely Stefan was planning on turning her, and something inside of churned when he heard Bonnie pleading with Stefan, her voice sounded so petrified, so scared and lost. He'd never heard her sound so vulnerable before. It just wasn't Bonnie.

He flashed to Abby, ripped the skin of his wrist and forcibly shoved the blood down her throat, than snapped her neck in a matter of seconds. He felt the energy from the spell die down, and he knew it worked.

He honestly felt he did the right thing. Right? Bonnie wasn't a vampire, something he knew she loathed and despised, and her mother was still alive, sort of, and most importantly Elena was still alive and safe for now.

So what was this aching feeling in the pit of his stomach, after he'd done the deed. It needed to be done and that was that, right? The pain only intensified when he realized all the moments he'd spent with Elena, all the build up to make her see him as something more, was completely desiccated, if it hadn't been already.

But what did he expect? He was Damon. No matter what he did, he'd never be good enough or it'd always get ruined, but somehow even though he knew he'd get hurt, he'd still try anyway. That's how the universe worked.

"Another bottle of bourbon this way."

* * *

><p>"Grams.. I can't do this anymore. It just <em>hurts<em>, it hurts way to much." Bonnie softly trailed the the cold grave stone with her fingers, her eyes were in a blur from the newly fresh tears she'd unleashed as soon as she stopped at Grams' grave stone. She hadn't planned on coming here, her feet just mindlessly led her. It was terribly dark and the night air was unfriendly cold, she quickly recited a mantra in Latin, and lit a thick stick on fire and placed it near the elderly women's tombstone.

"Why am I the one who always has to sacrifice everything? Why did I have to lose you? Mom, I just found her, but now.. she.. she's dying. Why am I always left alone with these things?" She questioned. "I'm being selfish aren't I, though? But am I? I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm just so angry, so bitter.. so alone." A tear slid down her already saturated cheek, and she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"I've been crying a lot lately... it's not becoming is it? I'm supposed to be a strong Bennet witch.. But it's so hard when I have no one to guide me Grams. I'm just a seventeen year old girl.."

The air suddenly altered uncomfortably. Bonnie's eyes quickly shifted, a predatory sensation ran down her spine leaving her momentarily stinted but, it quickly passed, she stood up, not bothering to wipe the remnants of dirt from her jeans. She started eyeing the dark forest surroundings. She knew someone was there, watching her.

Her fire suddenly ceased.

A flash blur quickly made it's way to the other side of the forest hiding behind the thick trees.

She realized, unsurprisingly, it was a vampire. And he was toying with her. She felt the anger starting to boil inside her stomach.

_What if I can make it all better?_

Bonnie's eyes widened, he was inside her head. How was that possible? Her guard was always up, to ensure her privacy, to make sure she was never vulnerable. She hadn't even felt it when he breached into her mind.

"Who are you?" She wanted to ask, but she wasn't going to give him the sick satisfaction of hearing the fear in her voice. She knew how they worked, they loved when their prey would get riled up, they loved to seeing them grovel for their lives before they inevitably, and quite literally sucked the life out of them.

_What would you say?_

Bonnie's fist balled in to a tightened grip, her nails digging in to her palm drawing blood. She started focusing all her strength, preparing to take down the vile creature.

"Come out." She cajoled.

She wasn't expecting the him to oblige.

A shadowy figure stepped out from the thick trees. The air got heavier, it pressed on Bonnie's shoulders cripplingly.

"Why, hello." The voice was deep, it held a dark teasing tone. The figure advanced a bit more, and he became visible. He was clothed in a all black from head to toe. His hair was dark, and it was a bit unkempt, but it added to his appeal quite nicely. His eyes were a deep dark color but that didn't stop the glint that shined in them, as if he had just found something delectable.

Bonnie suddenly realized who he was. He was one of the Originals, she'd vaguely remember his face from one of the opened coffins. She had never seen him face to face, at least when undaggered, before. She knew Elijah, Klaus, Finn, so this one must be the youngest.. Kol. But she didn't care which one he was, they were all the same to her. Ever since they, especially Klaus, entered the town and barged in to their lives everything, once again, plunged in to hell, this time the fires seemed to burn two times as much. Klaus had been twisted and conniving, she shuddered inwardly remembering the times she'd face him, and the moments where she swore it would be her. It was harder now to go out without having to look over her shoulder, fearing that a hybrid or one of the notorious family members had finally decided they were going to end her life. Maybe that's what he came for. They didn't want to have to take care of her when is she could become a possible problem once again in the near future. 'So they sent him to finish her off.' She thought bitterly.

Dread swept over her, causing her body to stiffen for a fraction of a second but she quickly controlled her composure. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing her cower in fear. She was Bennet witch.

His expression changed slightly. The corner of his mouth lifted vaguely, he'd caught the change in her mien.

"What do you want, Kol," She questioned, her eyes glaring formidably at the Original. But that only caused the bends of his lips to turn more upwards in to a smirk.

He was amused by her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything.. " He stepped closer, and simultaneously she stepped backwards breaking a twig under the soles of her feet. "At least, not yet." He bemused.

"Look what ever kind of twisted and sick game you're playing, I'm not going to abide. So either leave or I'm going to have to make you."

Kol chuckled darkly at the small girl's attempt at a threat. A few moments ago she was literally about to break down, her cheeks were stained with the dry tears, and her curled locks were disheveled as if she'd just gotten in to a fight. She was the girl who's mother the Salvatore brother's 'killed' for that Elena Gilbert girl, but now she was standing up to him as if he were just a lowly vampire, and she could take him down without a second thought. He wasn't sure if it was a facade or just pure ignorance. Nonetheless, he was intrigued. She was a fiery, pretty little thing.

He liked pretty little things.

Kol sped quickly towards Bonnie, closing the distance between them. Before Bonnie had any time to react, he lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks, staring down in to her jade eyes, as they amplified in bewilderment or terror, he wasn't sure. His smirk only widened at her reaction, he was enjoying this. He lowered his face leaving only a fraction of an inch between their lips. He could hear her heart beat triple by his closeness.

"_Oh_?" He questioned teasingly. "But everything's a game." His brown eyes darkened hauntingly. "And quite frankly, my dear, it's not like you had a _choice_ to begin with."

Without warning, his lips pressed lightly on her's, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

And just as quickly, he disappeared, leaving no trace to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> OK.. I know it was terrible.. this was my first try at a TVD fanfic, and I'm not sure if I am doing anything right. I'm not exactly sure which direction I will be going with this fanfic, I have quite a few ideas though. Btw, please pardon the mistakes, I am just getting back in to the writing 'lifestyle', and I need to loosen up, or whatever. Tell me what you think.

Read & Review? KTHNXBYE. :D


End file.
